


Just a Small Town World

by dykalicious



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Butch!Kara, F/F, farm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykalicious/pseuds/dykalicious
Summary: Lena finds a letter from her biological mother about her birth home, so she decides to take a break from L-Corp and go and see it for the first time in years. There she meets the gang and maybe finds love. More tags and character to be added as they pop up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing Fan fiction in a long time. I recently had this idea pop into my head and decided to give it a try. I hope you enjoy

Lena stumbles across them a year after finally getting L-Corp back on top after Lex’s arrest. The folder she had no idea existed until then. Going through some of Lionel's things she found, this was the last thing she ever expected. In the folder, she found a letter as well as documents about her mother's estate in Georgia. She opened to letter first.

My Dearest Lena,

If you are reading this then I guess the cancer has finally taken me. I instructed your father to give this to you on your 18th birthday. He has offered to make sure the property and things are taken care of, so if you decided you want it you won’t have much fixin up to do. I have instructed a friend to check up on the place until your return. Your father has their contact information to get a hold of them for any reason. I love you so much and I hope I made the right choice in contacting your father to take you in when I inevitably go. He can afford to send you to the best of the best schools to fit your bright mind.

I love you so much,  
Your Momma.

In the envelope with the letter, she finds a house key which she assumes goes to the house. In the rest of the folder is a deed, as well as the contact information about the person taking care of the house for her. 

She calls Jess in to her office and has her contact her COO to take over thing for a little bit while she goes on a break. She then makes some calls to get on the next plane to Atlanta, and so that there is a car waiting there for her when she gets of the plane. She then heads home and packs for a few weeks. To go back to the home she had for 7 years before everything changed. A house she hasn't seen in 17 years. 

As she’s getting off the plane at the busiest airport in the world, she wonders why she didn't just catch a plane to one of the smaller airports closer to her destination. Oh yeah she hates flying and wanted off of the death trap as soon as she could. She goes to the car rental place and waits for her car to be pulled up and then proceeds to make the 3 hour drive south.

As shes getting of the exit, she decided to check out the house before she goes and gets cleaning supplies a food for the week. She pulls up to a 2 story house with a light light yellow siding on a couple of acres of land. She walks into the house and sees that there are boxes spread about and sheets covering the furniture. She notices a picture on the table in the entrance way, of her and her mother, “I miss you, Momma.” She proceeds through the house reminiscing of old memories she had here. She's in her old room upstairs when she hears someone knocking on the door. She walked down stairs and opened the door to a brunette.

“Hello, how may I help you?”  
“Yeah. I’m Sam and I live down the road and I noticed the car in the driveway as I drove by and figured I'd come and introduce myself.” Sam reached out her hand.  
“Well it's nice to meet you. I’m Lena,” Lena says as she's returning the hand shake.  
“This house has been empty for as long as I have been here.”  
“Yeah this is my birth home and I left after my mom passed and just found out that she had left it to me, but apparently my dad had someone taking care of it for a while. So I decided to take a break from work and spend some time down here.”  
Sam tilted her head and asked, “Well my girlfriend and a bunch of our friends are meeting at a local bar called S&P tonight if you would like to join?”  
“I’d love too. It would be better than just sitting here doing nothing,” Lena laughed.  
“Okay well we’re all meeting there at 8, so show up whenever. Here's my number if you have any questions,” Sam hands her her card.  
“Okay thanks I'll see you later then,” she says as Sam is turning around to leave.  
“Yeah I'll see you there.” 

Lena closes the door then looks at the time and sees its almost 4:30, so she decides to run to the store to get some food for the week and some cleaning supplies so she can shower before tonight. 

When Lena finally gets home it about 5:30, so she decides to make a quick salad to eat before she starts cleaning the bathroom and getting ready. As she's getting ready, she decides to wear a pair of black jeans with black heeled boots and a nice white short sleeve shirt. She decides on a smokey eye look on her makeup and wear her hair in loose curls. It 7:45 by the time she gets done getting ready. She pulls up the directions to the bar and sees its on 10 minutes away so she decides to go ahead and leave. 

As she pulls into the bar, she sees her shiny new BMW stands out among the pickup in the lot and laughs and say, “Well you're definitely in the country, Lena.” She gets out the car and walks towards the entrance of the bar. As she walks in she hears country music playing and shakes her head. She spots Sam and her friends immediately and walks over to their table. Sam looks up as she’s walking over to the table. 

As she gets to the table Sam says, “Hey guys. This is Lena. The woman I was telling you about that owns the old Carey house,” She then points at the red head that has her arm around her, “This is my girlfriend Alex,” she points to a blonde couple, “That’s Ava and Sara,” She points to the pool table by the high-top table they're at, “And the dude over there is Winn, the girl he has his arm around is his girlfriend Lyra and the one with the short hair taking her shot is Kara.”  
'Holy Shit she hot,' Lena thinks as she runs her eyes down Kara's arms on display with the muscle shirt, 'She can take her shot with me any day.'  
“Hello its nice you meet you guys,” Lena says looking back at the people at the table.  
“Do I know you from somewhere you look familiar?” Sara asks  
“You’ve probably heard of my psychopath brother. My last name is Luthor.”  
“Wait so you're THE Lena Luthor?” Ava asks.  
“Yes I am THE Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp.”  
“Well Kara and Winn are going to nerd out when they get over here,” Alex says laughing.  
“Well I’m going to go order another round of drinks for everyone, what would you like Lena?” Sam asks as she gets out of her seat.  
“Whiskey sour please. Do you need help getting the drinks?”  
“No I can have the bar keep bring it over here,” Sam says already walking to the bar. 

Lena then looks back at the girls and asks, “So what do you all do for a living?”  
“All 3 of us are cops,” Alex responds, “I’m the Sheriff.”  
“And i’m the Captain,” sara says.  
“Lieutenant,” Ava says.

“Isn’t that a conflict with you being her superior?” Lena inquires.  
“Not really. We all grew up here and most of the people here respect all of us and knows we won’t abuse the power and that we all got here on our own marks, besides we got together before I got promoted to Captain.” 

By now Sam is back so Lena asks her, “So what about you? What do you do?”  
“I own a dance studio for little kids.”  
“HOLY SMOKES YOU'RE LENA LUTHOR.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night at the bar plus a coffee dilemma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. So I intended for this to go up late Friday early Saturday, but I got stuck on statics homework and then remembered I had physics homework about 2 hours before it was due but without further ado here's chapter 2 (hehe that rhymed)  
> P.S. I fixed the grammar and spelling mistakes that I could see in chapter one and thank you to those who pointed it out. I wrote this chapter on my phone because I kind of suck at typing on a computer sometimes. So I hope there is less than last chapter because that was kinda yikes at what I missed. I also made sure to read over this a couple times as i was writing it.

Lena turns to see Winn, Lyra and Kara walking up to the table. She runs her eyes down Kara's body from her toned arms to the tight muscle shirt tucked into her khakis all the way down to her work boots. 'Damn I'm gay.'  
She finally tears her eyes from the goddess that is Kara and turns get attention to the guy who yelled her name.  
“Yes I am and you must be Winn,”she laughs.  
“Oh my God. She knows my name.”  
“Well duh ya numbskull, we told her everyone's name. She's the one that owns the old Carey house,” Sara snarks at Winn.  
“Okay Rude.” Lena sits and watches as the to go back and forth until she feels a presence beside her and turns to see Kara.  
“Hi, I'm Kara, but you probably know that” Kara smiles at her.  
“Well hey I'm Lena, if you couldn't tell based on Winn yelling my name of enough to hear across the country.” Lena returns the smile.

“How long are you in town for?” Sara asks.  
“Just until I get the house fixed up maybe a little longer if there's no pressing problems at L- Corp that needs my attention.”  
“Well if you need any help while you're in town, we'd be happy to help.” Alex offers knowing that Kara would jump at the chance to help Lena.  
“Well thanks guys. I appreciate it.” Lena say grateful she won't have to do it alone.  
“It's no problem” Kara replies looking forward to it.

“So I have a question about the nanobots L-Corp released last month.” Winn says.  
Her and Winn start talking about the nanobots and other L-Corp projects, while the others gossip about people around town. Turns out Winn actually helped Lena get through a couple bumps she hit with some of her own personal projects she's working on with Jack. She sends Jack the ideas she got from Winn.

Hearing Jack get brought up Sam decides to ask,”So are you and him actually dating, or is that just some crap the tabloids made up?”  
Lena then just dies laughing, “Yeah no. He's just a friend and is like family unlike my brother and mother. Plus I'm as queer as a 3 dollar bill.”  
“Well damn. No one at this table is straight then,” Sara laughs.  
“Yeah me and Lyra are both bisexual, so are Sam and Sara,” Winn say chuckling.  
“How has that been being in a small town and all?” Lena asks intrigued.  
“It's been pretty great. This town is more progressive and respectful than a lot of other ones so we lucked out. Not everyone is okay with it but there is significantly less hate then there could be. There are still the assholes we went to high school with that always said snide remarks to get under our skin but we all help out a lot with the community so no one ever says anything anymore.” Alex said.  
“Yeah I hated Skylar. He thought he was so big and bad joining the Army but he didn't last a week in basic.” Kara replied.  
“He was also kinda mad you fucked his girlfriend, Kara,” Alex laughs remembering that whole fiasco.  
“Well he couldn't please her and who am I to deny her what it felt like to actually orgasm.” Kara smirks while raising an eyebrow then the whole table dies laughing.  
“It's getting late. I should probably get home. Hey Lena here's my number if you need help with anything, since everyone else would be at work tomorrow,” Kara says while smirking.  
“Great I'll definitely let you know,” Lena says while biting her lip then glances at her phone and notices its almost 9:30 already.  
“Well guys it's been a pleasure,” Kara says as she's walking away. Lena keeps her eyes on her as she walks away. Damn.

Sam notices this and nudges Alex smirking. Alex chuckles and smirks back.

“So Lena we do this every night to wind down the work day if you would like to join us.” Alex offers.

“Yes that would be lovely thank you.” Lena says thinking it would be a great way to relax after working on the house all day.  
“Well we should get going to since we have work in the morning.” Sam says remembering how every one else has to go to the station early tomorrow.  
“Yeah same” Sara agreed  
"Dang it i forgot about the Wilson case," Winn says remember the about of computer work he has to do in the morning.  
“Yeah I'm getting tired it's been a long day. Thank you all for having me.” Lena says starting to feel tired after the long day of traveling.  
“Yeah it was no problem we enjoyed it.” Ava said.

With that they all went their separate ways.

The next morning Lena gets up and realizes that there isn't a coffee maker here. 'Fuck probably should've made sure there was one last night.' She decides to text Kara and see where the good coffee is in town. 

Lena: Hey it's Lena. I was wondering if you knew where a girl can get a decent cup of coffee around here?

She looks at the clock and realizes it's only 8:00 and that not everyone wake up this early if they didn't have to be. She's surprised when she hears her phone buzz that she's received a text message. 

Kara: lmao yeah I do there's a diner in town that serves some good coffee

Lena smiles then debates her next text…

Lena: Would you like to join me?

Lena starts getting ready she decides on blue jeans, the boots she wore last night, and a black T-shirt with her leather jacket since it was a bit chilly out today. Shes grateful she doesn't have to be dressed for business all the time. She looks at her phone and noticed she has received a text from Kara.

Kara: yeah I'll meet you there in about 30 minutes I have some things to take care of here  
Lena: Okay I'll finish getting ready and head there. I'll see you there.

Lena decides to go like on the makeup up with just some mascara and light eyeliner. Lena then starts heading to the diner.

Lena shows up at the old mom and pop diner about 20 minutes later. She's goes in, sits at a booth and orders a coffee while texting Jack about her projects. The nurse comes with her coffee and she puts 2 sugars in it.  
She hears the bell ring signaling someone walking in and she looks up to see Kara walk in. She's basically in the same out for from yesterday but in a t-shirt this time and a gray and orange trucker hat. 

“Hey so you like the coffee?” Kara slides into the booth.  
“Yeah it's good thanks for the recommendation and thanks for joining me.” Lena smiles at Kara.  
“No problem. Did you order yet?” Kara says felling quite hungry... as always.  
“No I don't normally eat in the morning.”  
“Lena is the most important meal of the day.”  
“When you run a multi-million dollar company, you don't always have time to eat at every meal,” Lena laughs.  
“Well you should, will you at least just eat a waffle they have the best?” Kara pouts.  
“Well I guess I can” Lena relents.  
“Good” Kara smiles as the waitress shows up to take they're order. Kara ordered bacon, eggs and grits with a waffle, while Lena gets a waffle with some fresh fruit.  
“So why don't you tell me about yourself Kara?”  
Kara speculates it for a few seconds until revealing, “I was in the army for a few years until I was honorably discharged, then attended Georgia Southern and majored in Agricultural Engineering and now here I am.”  
Well that kind of explains the muscles, “Wow what made you want to join the army?”  
“I just felt the need to join,” Kara half lied not wanting to go that deep into it yet.  
Lena could tell that Kara wasn't telling the whole truth, but decided not to elaborate any more on it.  
“So what is it you do?” Lena asks quite curious as to why she didn't have to work like everyone else.  
“I own a farm and work on tractors. I grow cotton and bale hay.” That got Lena fascinated, shed been wanting to get into agricultural machinery.  
“That's a pretty good industry, it'll always be around. I was wondering why you weren't at work like everyone else.”  
“It is. It's not time for it yet, so I have a lot of down time until later this spring. You know unless someone needs help with their tractors or equipment.”  
The food came after that. And they ate and talked for half an hour and then argued over who would pay the check. Lena won out in the end with the reasoning that she invited her so she should pay. They then head out with plans to meet back at Lena's in a little bit to see what all needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys please be sure to leave a kudos, bookmark, and comment if you enjoyed and I will see you guys next time good damn bye..... I watch too much YouTube.......

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yall let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Ill hopefully have the next chapter up by this weekend depends on if my professors decides to give a surprise assignment due soon. Thank you for reading


End file.
